User talk:Breywood
Hi there, Breywood! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Vengadin! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 11:22, 29 June 2010 hello I have a sneaking suspicion that most of the people I say hi to won't ever actually see this writing, but hi. I'm trying to improve the quality of this wikia and feel that knowing you guys more will get the job done faster, so please help :) Brainwasher5 06:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Set Categories I don't think it looks confusing, so you can add them all if you haven't already. Sorry for the late reply. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 18:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hwanin's Set Pictures I don't mind at all. In fact I prefer screenshots to pictures from the Arreat Summit. I've done that to many sets, I added pictures when there was none and updated the background code. Feel free to add screenshots when available. Cheers, DA WarM 13:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi,guys.I just wanna to know everybody that i just created a wiki for diablo fanfiction.It's name is Diablo fanfiction wiki.If you wanna write fan fiction,come here!I would love to have visitors! 11:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Prod Template? I just tried to propose a page for deletion (Talk:Rakanishu; all it has on it is "RAKANISHU!!!", and that' the only edit in the history except my attempts), but I can't find the template. Can you help?[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 20:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :You were looking for ? Why would you even bother with a Talk page though, it's only a Talk page... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. I hate it when I search for all of the obvious things except the right one. As for why I'd bother, it reflects badly on us to have pages just sitting with junk on them.--[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 10:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Thank you for your message. As it was the first time on this wiki I've used a blog post, I truly was unaware at first that commenting was disabled; that's a mistake I will not make in the future, and which I have already rectified. You see, that's the issue - other people on the site have also cast doubt on the truth of these "spoilers", and I myself was skeptical at first. But then again... :Blizzard has mentioned officially that they want this game to end the plot as it is now, and if what is said in the spoilers transpire, then that would be the perfect way. The person who posted these "spoilers" also included the fall of Justice (Tyrael) to Sanctuary, and the player's journeying to the High Heavens to fight Diablo as the final boss, which also seems much compatible with what we do know from the producers thus far. So many in the online community have expressed similar views of Tyrael becoming a villain that I wonder whether there has been a leak - not intentional or official, perhaps, but based in fact nonetheless. ::If I may ask, if you think these spoilers are wrong or just laughable, then what do you think, from what we do know, will happen in the game's storyline? Ralnon (talk) 00:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) One Hundred Fifty Days And I missed a single day. Oh well. Breywood 08:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sucks to be you. I really think it should be non-consecutive days, but unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Derry1989zz Already taken care of. He's blocked and his talk page is protected as it was spammed twice. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Breywood, I wonder if you noticed this blog yet? I've already got a couple volunteers, but you are the only person I will guarantee a spot to if you ask. I know you haven't been around as much since your broken 200, and I know you haven't been the greatest fan of D3, but I know I can trust your edits, and I know you know how to spot vandals. As I said, the position is yours if you want it, and if not, I would consider it my loss. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC)